goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Gigantic Humanity (Luna Starfire's version)
Warren Cook gets grounded for Gigantic Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by Luna Starfire. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Billy Fletcher ~ Voiced by Brian *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Diesel *Michael Laffey *KingBWings *Jack Sullivan *Joseph Slaty *Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *Mario ~ Voiced by Brian *Luigi ~ Voiced by David *SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *Luna Starfire ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *2000slv ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney ~ Voiced by David *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *awildmewfromROBLOX *Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan *Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Paul *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang *Mabuscus Chuchu *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Michael Green (Pickleboy) ~ Voiced by Joey *Mrlegofan10 ~ Voiced by Dave *JSmyth7 *Olaf the Snowman (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheJojuan4444 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Blue91233 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *African Vulture ~ Voiced by Julie *Bobby Sedita *nickthemovieboy13 *Alex Kimble ~ Voiced by Paul *Dylan Johnson ~ Voiced by Diesel *Rabbit Comedian ~ Voiced by Simon *CEO100able ~ Voiced by David *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Joey King ~ Voiced by Kate *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Princess *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kayla *B.B. Jammies *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Kendra *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Police Officer ~ Voiced by Kidaroo Transcript Mars, outside a crater, Warren is scheming. He removes his spacesuit except his space helmet and tosses it off the moon Warren: "Now I will radio the rocket to come and pick me up!" minutes of calling and when the rocket landed Space Captain: "OK, Warren. Now that we've arrived on Mars, hop on board if you want to go back to Earth." enters the rocket scheming. The rocket takes off hours later to: The rocket landing in Los Angeles California space centre Warren: "Thank you for taking me back to Earth!" Space Captain: "You're welcome!" to: Warren at the space centre entrance Warren: "Hooray! I'm finally back on Earth! Goodbye Mars!" removes his space helmet, throws it in the trash and runs away from the space centre enters the video store scheming to: Warren at the video store Video Store Manager: "Can I help you today?" Warren: "May I please get Wall-E on DVD?" Video Store Manager: "OK then. Here you go." Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "Now that I'm home and I bought Wall-E on DVD, I am going to watch it!" minutes later Warren: "That was a brilliant movie! Since my Dad is still at work, I am going to go for a walk around the neighborhood!" leaves the house scheming. Luna and the Save-Ums notice Wall-E DVD on the couch. They are shocked. Luna: "Holy *bleep*! Warren escaped from Mars and got Wall-E on DVD. I am going to call Warren's father about this!" Alan arrives home Luna: "Alan, your son should not have escaped from Mars and got Wall-E on DVD." Alan: "Don't worry. I will punch his bottom when he gets home!" walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren! I can't believe you escaped from Mars!" Luna: "And what did you do after that?" Warren: "I went to buy Wall-E on DVD!" Luna: "Warren Cook! How dare you buy Wall-E on DVD! That movie is made by Disney! You're banned from everything made by Disney! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for gigantic humanity!" Jazzi: "Luna is right, Warren. And you will receive homework and after school detentions every day for the rest of your life!" Warren: "I don't have listen to all of you guys! I wish you were all dead and cremated!" Alan: "Warren! How dare you wish me, Luna and the Save-Ums dead!" Warren: "I forgot to tell you this." Noodle: "What have you got to tell us?" Warren: "I killed Donovan Patton while I was going for a walk around the neighborhood." Luna and the Save-Ums are shocked Luna: "Oh my God! How dare you kill Donovan Patton! He was the role as Joe from Nick Jr.'s television show, Blue's Clues." Alan: "We are going to the Los Angeles funeral because you killed Donovan Patton." Warren: "No God no! Anything except his funeral." to: Alan and the visitors crying at Donovan Patton's funeral Funeral Manager: "Donovan Patton was Joe who played the second role of Blue's Clues, but now he's in heaven. He died for the guy who murdered him. Rest in peace." to: Warren, Alan and the visitors are in a graveyard Warren: "Yay! No more Donovan Patton. No more Blue's Clues host! Goodbye forever!" and the visitors are angry, Warren is shocked Alan: "Warren Cook! How dare you be happy for Donovan's death!" Custard: "Warren! I am fed up of your attitude!" Alan: "Get in the car! I will drive you home." leaves the graveyard Luna: "Alan, is it OK if I go to Best Buy and buy a pack of diapers?" Alan: "Not a chance! I already have too many diapers of a lifetime for Warren Cook. Thanks anyway. See you at my house." leaves the graveyard and Luna picks up the phone Luna: "Hello, Emily Doughty. Warren killed Donovan Patton while he was on a walk around the neighborhood." Emily Doughty: "He killed Donovan Patton! Oh my God! He is so gonna get it. Thanks for calling me." to: Warren and Alan are in Warren's bedroom Alan: "Everything in your room including all your Disney stuff will be put in the box and we will give it to a truck!" Warren: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Alan put everything in the box and gave it to a truck Alan: "Now your room is fully empty. Now time to put your diaper on." Warren: "Oh no! Nothing but diapers!" puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ow! That diaper hurts really bad!" Alan: "There, your diaper is now on! Now your diaper will be used rather than the toilet. And I will smash the toilet and set fire to your underwear. The visitors are now outside. Let's go, Warren." to: everyone is outside Alan: "Warren! You have so much more visitors than ever!" Luna: "These are all of my friends I brought over to your house plus two of your teachers!" Misternintendoking: "My name is Misternintendoking. How dare you escape from Mars and buy Wall-E on DVD!" Vitzie629: "This is me Vitzie629. I also heard that you bought Dumbo on DVD!" Charlie Kowalski: "I am Charlie Kowalski. You should follow the rules next time!" Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner. If you keep your fake VHS openings up, we will all flag your videos!" Emily Doughty: "I'm Emily Doughty. I cannot stand your childish behavior anymore." Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. Wall-E and Dumbo were made by Disney! You aren't supposed to watch Disney related things!" Taylor Hayes: "This is me Taylor Hayes. I heard that you made the opening to Wreck It Ralph 1984 VHS, real not fake!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "My name is DavidtheAnimationGuy. You are an evil and nasty boy on YouTube!" JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. I heard that you went to Cars Land at Disney California Adventure without permission!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "This is TheTailsGirls Jade. I hope your fake VHS openings are gone for good!" Louielouie95: "My name is Louielouie95. And you should've stayed on Mars rather than escaping!" Anthonyg3281: "I'm Anthonyg3281. Stay out of the internet and never come back anymore!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. We are requesting you to like our show!" Calebcomedian: "This is me Calebcomedian. I really hate it when you keep coming back to YouTube." BrandontheMovieGuy: "I am BrandontheMovieGuy. No more buying Disney stuff without permission and while you're still grounded!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "My name is RobertCoatesAnimation. We hope your fake VHS openings are gone for good!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "I am Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You're becoming a fan of my show and I strictly mean it!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "I am Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur and I agree with Barney!" BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "I am BJ the Yellow Dinosaur and I agree with Barney and Baby Bop!" Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "I am Riff the Orange Dinosaur and I agree with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "My name is KawaiiSugarbunny. I cannot believe you escaped from Mars and got Wall-E on DVD!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. I wish you would become a fan of me one day!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "This is me SpongeBob Squarepants. Start liking me instead of Disney from now on!" Patrick Star: "I am Patrick Star and I agree with SpongeBob!" Spiderman: "My name is Spiderman. You must become a fan of me one day!" Pikachu: "I'm Pikachu. I will forced you like my show every day!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. Please like our show and that's final!" Mrlegofan404: "This is Mrlegofan404. You'll never see your Disney related things ever again!" AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. I am calling every retailer in the world to ban you visiting their stores!" VideoMan1443: "I'm VideoMan1443. You should've kept your spacesuit on. Why did you take it off before you left?" amsalley94: "I'm amsalley94. What you have done to escape from Mars was so wrong!" Supertimmyboy32: "My name is Supertimmyboy32. You'll receive bottom beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night!" Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "This is me Leopold Slikk. I have come to attack you once again!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I am Ronald Rameriez. Leopold Slikk is right!") TheSuperBaxter: "My name is TheSuperBaxter. No more buying Disney DVDs!" Billy Fletcher: "I'm Billy Fletcher. I also heard that you threw away your space helmet in the trash before you left the space centre!" Greg: "I'm Greg." Murray: "I'm Murray." Jeff: "I'm Jeff." Anthony: "And I'm Anthony and we're The Wiggles. You will watch our show on TV as well as the concert." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are the worst student of mine. And you are strongly banned from school for killing Donovan Patton!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike. I agree with what Mrs. Shaw said." Super Patrick: "My name is Super Patrick. They'll be no more Disney theme parks for you for the rest of your natural born life!" HiddenintheBasement: "Hello there! I am HiddenintheBasement. That was so naughty of you to buy that Wall-E DVD!" MaxWalson2: "I am MaxWalson2. We will send you to boot camp for your punishment." Caroline0204: "This is me Caroline0204. You will sleep in a doghouse every night including weekends!" Michael Laffey: "I'm Michael Laffey. I am sick and tired of you buying DVDs, VHS tapes and video games made by Disney!" KingBWings: "I'm KingBWings. You'll get no computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney apps, no Disney magazines, no Disney posters, no Disney Cruise Line, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu-Rays, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, no Disney vacations, no iO's, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no dessert and no fast food places of any kind!" Jack Sullivan: "My name is Jack Sullivan. The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, dirty tissues, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, clay, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, cotton wool, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, tree barks, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, risen gravy, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes." Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, dirty tissues, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, clay, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, cotton wool, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, tree barks, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, risen gravy, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes." Jack Sullivan: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life!" Joseph Slaty: "I am Joseph Slaty. I heard that you came back from Mars to Earth, and bought Wall-E on DVD. Shame on you for doing those things like that!" Landon Dibbles: "Hey, Landon Dibbles here! I am very mad at you for unbanning yourself from YouTube!" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are such a naughty boy! You should've thought about doing those things before you came back to Earth." WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me, WeHateWarrenCook. I hope you get sent to court for your punishment!" Mario: "I'm Mario. You will no longer buy a 1-up mushroom at the Mushroom Kingdom anymore!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I agree with Mario." SarahComedian1997: "I'm SarahComedian1997. Getting sent to Mars was supposed to teach you a lesson!" FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. It's not OK to fly back home and get a Disney DVD while grounded!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "My name is PurpatMetaKnight2000. Your Dad will block all Disney Channels on every single TV!" Josh09pps: "I'm Josh09pps. You will do so much of chores and community service every single day!" SamLarfield: "I'm SamLarfield. Me and my friends are so mad at you for buying Wall-E on DVD after your return from Mars!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. I can't take your bad habits any longer!" TacoComedian: "This is me, TacoComedian. You should've known better than to escape from Mars and then get a Disney item." TheHeatherFan2002: "TheHeatherFan2002 has returned. Your father will throw your computer out of the window!" Xfactor1234: "I'm Xfactor1234. You know that killing people is against the law!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86): "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott! Start suffering and never come back!" Julia Bayne: "My name is Julia Bayne. I don't like it when you escape from outer space and then get a Disney DVD!" Carlos Webshooter: "It is I, Carlos Webshooter. You disobeyed us by escaping from Mars and getting Wall-E on DVD!" 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV has returned. You will be wearing diapers and watching children's shows not made by Disney!" RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24. I cannot believe you unblocked your account!" KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002. I hope you get arrested for good!" Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams. I wish you would reupload real VHS openings in future!" Rainbow Dash: "My name is Rainbow Dash! Like My Little Pony or else you will pay!" Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario. Upload anymore fake VHS openings and we will block you again!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "My name is VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Your Dad will donate Dumbo and Wall-E DVDs you bought to Goodwill!" 2000slv: "My name is 2000slv. Wreck It Ralph came out in 2012, not 1984!" Arvin21359: "I'm Arvin21359. Wreck It Ralph was never released on VHS!" Brendan Barney: "I am Brendan Barney. I heard that you bought Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure for PS2!" WigglesWorld: "WigglesWorld is back! Start liking The Wiggles and quit liking Disney!" Avromps1999: "I am Avromps1999. I heard that you bought Lady and the Tramp on VHS while grounded!" Snow Wade: "This is me, Snow Wade. You will eat slop from now on!" Lou Dinh: "I'm Lou Dinh. Your father said no Disney things while grounded!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. I heard that you threw you space helmet in the trash after escaping from Mars!" MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. Stealing people's videos is not allowed!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I am NathanDesignerBoy7. You aren't allowed to visit any theme parks made by Disney!" awildmewfromROBLOX: "AwildmewfromROBLOX is back! I also heard that you watched Planes: Fire and Rescue at the movie theater!" Nemo333m: "Hey, Nemo333m here! When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?" Jaxen Ross: "I am Jaxen Ross. I am mad at you for deleting other people's comments!" Drew Pickles: "I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats. Your Disney stuff will be donated to Angelica!" StarWarsandCODFan1999: "StarWarsandCODFan1999 is back! I'm sick and tired of you defying your punishments!" Phillip Psareas: "This is me, Phillip Psareas. You should still like Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood someday!" Mabuscus Chuchu: "My name is Mabuscus Chuchu. You will receive countless homework every day!" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa. I will smash your Disney DVDs with a bat!" Michael Green (Pickleboy): "I'm Michael Green known as Pickleboy! I agree with my Dad!" Mrlegofan10: "I am Mrlegofan10. Why don't you start liking Pingu one day?" JSmyth7: "It is I, JSmyth7. We will change it from Phineas and Ferb on Disney XD to Zack and Quack on Nick Jr.!" Olaf: "I am Olaf the Snowman from Frozen. You will no longer watch my movie as it is made by Disney!" TheJojuan4444: "My name is TheJojuan4444. I heard that you bought Dumbo 70th Anniversary Edition on DVD while grounded!" Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233. I also heard that you took off your spacesuit before you returned home!" African Vulture: "I'm African Vulture. I heard that you escaped from Jamaica and bought The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS!" Bobby Sedita: "My name is Bobby Sedita. I heard that you escaped from jail, bought Beauty and the Beast 2002 VHS, returned everything back to your room, and went to see Muppets Most Wanted." nickthemovieboy13: "I am nickthemovieboy13. I heard that you escaped from Tanzania, got The Lion King VHS and watched Frozen at the movie theater!" Alex Kimble: "This is me Alex Kimble. You will get a black card for making fake VHS openings." Dylan Johnson: "I am Dylan Johnson. I heard that you were trying to wish your father, me, Luna's friends and your teachers dead." Rabbit Comedian: "My name is Mr. Rabbit aka Rabbit Comedian. You already know me because I am one of the Warren haters." CEO100able: "Hello. CEO100able here. You will never to think or dream about Pinocchio ever again." Steve Burns: "I am Steve Burns from Blue's Clues. I heard that you killed my brother Joe while you were walking around the neighborhood!" Justdancingsamuel: "I am Justdancingsamuel. You have no business buying another Disney DVD after escaping from Mars whatsoever!" Joey King: "My name is Joey King. Me and my boyfriend do not like you anymore because you thought that Wreck-It Ralph was released in 1984. It came out in 2012, stupid!" Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph. How dare you make a fake VHS opening based on my film, you bad boy!" Wallace: "My name is Wallace from Wallace and Gromit! I hope you start liking my franchise instead of Disney!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will never daydream about Disney characters ever again!" Coulden Pettit: "I am Coulden Pettit. I agree with everyone else who already spoke to you!" Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi." Noodle: "I'm Noodle." B.B. Jammies: (speaks with baby voice clips from the Save-Ums video as subtitles read "I'm B.B. Jammies.") Foo: "I'm Foo." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Custard: "And finally, I'm Custard. We're the Save-Ums. We can't believe it you killed Steve's brother, Joe, while you were walking around the neighborhood!" Queen Lanolin: "Now, let's start telling you stuff not made by Disney that you are forced to watch, play and listen!" louielouie95: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows not from Disney like Adam 12, Night Gallery, Quantum Leap, The Rockford Files, Magnum P.I, Night Court, The Odd Couple, The Brady Bunch, The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, LOST, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Game of Thrones, Taxi, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Welcome Back Kotter, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, Ugly Betty, California Dreams, Hang Time, COPS, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, 24, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 19 Kids and Counting, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, M*A*S*H, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Coach, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Cake Boss, Empty Nest, Top Gear, Dancing on Ice, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, Midsomer Murders, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, The X Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Eastenders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, 60 Minute Makeover, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Total Wipeout, Whose Line Is It Anyway, The Jeremy Kyle Show, You've Been Framed, Rosanne, Dancing With the Stars, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Pointless Celebrities, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Price is Right, Bones, The Love Boat, One Day at a Time, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Charlie's Angels, Barney Miller, Glee, The Inbetweeners, I Dream of Jeannie, The Tracy Ullman Show, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not to Buy, Cash in the Attic, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Bargain Hunt, Mission: Impossible, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Walking Dead, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser M.D, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, America's Funniest Home Videos, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ying Yang Yo, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Annoying Orange, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Invader Zim, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Teen Titans GO!, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Yu Gi Oh, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Happy Tree Friends, Winx Club, Sanjay and Craig, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Fanboy and Chum Chum, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, One Piece, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Cybertron, Transformers: Armada, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, Shaun the Sheep, The Amazing World of Gumball, Planet Sheen, Scooby Doo: Where Are You?, What's New Scooby Doo?, Sitting Ducks, Pet Alien, Big Time Rush, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Marvin Marvin, Steven Universe, Horrible Histories, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, The Haunted Hathaways, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, 6Teen, Stoked, Dragon Ball Z, Every Witch Way, Tai Chi Chasers, and others not made by Disney." Slippy V: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Roary the Racing Car, George Shrinks, Oswald, The Save-Ums, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, Dragon Tales, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Upside Down Show, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Well Soon, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Captain Pugwash, Julius Jr, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Kidsongs, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, El Nombre, The Berenstain Bears, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Engie Benjy, Fetch the Vet, Animal Stories, Brambly Hedge, Cubeez, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Spider, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Merlin the Magical Puppy, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Hana's Helpline, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, Cloudbabies, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Astroblast, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Jelly Jamm, Chloe's Closet, Boogie Beebies, Me Too, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Ebb and Flo, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Nina and the Neurons, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Rastamouse, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, PicMe, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Pob's Programme, Space Pirates, Little Princess, Tiny Planets, Captain Mack, Poppy Cat, Dream Street, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Rainbow Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Peter Rabbit, The Lingo Show, Eddy and the Bear, Oakie Doke, Dino Babies, and more that are not made by Disney." JosephComedian2000: "You will also watch non-Disney films including Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Pacific Rim, An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Little Bear Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Hop, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, The Last Unicorn, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Free Birds, The Lorax, Jaws, Hotel Transylvania, Dr. Dolittle, Harry Potter, Antz, Horton Hears a Who, Space Chimps, Robots, Arthur Christmas, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, The Hobbit, Spiderman, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Rise of the Guardians, The Polar Express, Dolphin Tale, Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2, Happy Feet 1 and 2, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Spy Kids, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs 1 and 2, and other non-Disney films." Shawn Brunner: "You will also play non-Disney video games like Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Bad Piggies, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Super Monkey Ball, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Wii Fit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, The Sims, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Rabbids Invasion, Eye Toy, Lego Video Games, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Carnival Games, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Karaoke Joysound, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Cake Mania, Skylanders, Ivy the Kiwi, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Rayman, Dance Central, Happy Wheels, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Garfield Video Games, Backyard Baseball, Battlefield, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, Candy Crush Saga, and other non-Disney video games." Joseph Slaty: "You will listen to non-Disney music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, AC-DC, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rim Ram Roo, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Nat King Cole, Smash Mouth, Tony Christie, The Pussycat Dolls, Justin Timberlake, Yazz, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Hands Up by Justin Fletcher, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Louis Armstrong, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Miley Cyrus, Imagine Dragons, Bella Thorne, Prince Royce, Muse, The Cheeky Girls, Shakin Stevens, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, War, Take That, Justin Timberlake, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, The Exponents, Green Day, The Archies, The Black Eyed Peas, Westlife, Mariah Carey, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, Fleetwood Mac, S Club 7, The Backstreet Boys, Frank Sinatra, The Polyphonic Spree, Daniel Powter, Jack Johnson, Lemar, Deep Purple, Ke$ha, Twenty Twenty, I Like to Move It, Aqua, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, Wizzard, Sugarbabes, Katrina and the Waves, James Blunt, Tony Bennett, One Direction, Slayer, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "You're also watching my films like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with everyone. Now I will call the cops on you!" picks up the phone Alan: "Hello, can you arrest my son Warren? Because he killed Donovan Patton and made a lot of fake VHS openings. OK. Thank you!" soon as a police officer walked into the backyard Police Officer: "This is the police! You are under arrest for making fake VHS openings and for killing Donovan Patton! Come on, Warren. Let's go!" and the police officer leave Category:Grounded Videos by Luna Starfire